1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains generally to ornamental music boxes and similar musical displays utilizing a wind-up spring motor or electric motor to drive an actuating drum which engages a comb structure made of an array of slim vibratile reeds to make music by causing the slim vibratile reeds to vibrate. More specifically, the present invention addresses the problem of how to secure multiple combs to engage a single actuator drum to produce aesthetically pleasing duets, such as "Row, row, row you're boat" or "Are you sleeping, Brother John?"
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many people enjoy music boxes, and there are so many kinds available. The typical music box includes an ornamental display such as a scene with figurines in a water filled globe, or as a box having pictures and/or other visual curiosities to admire. Furthermore, the typical music box produces a melody to add an auditory dimension to the aesthetic experience wherein the visual and auditory aspects of the music box generally share a common theme, for example, such as a Christmas scene with the music "Silent night" played. One commonly known and exemplary music box structure is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,721,388. As shown in FIG. 8, a common music box 900 has a housing 905, a frame 910 usually made of plastic or a metal such as a zinc alloy and placed inside of the housing 905, a comb mounting structure 911 formed integrally with the frame 910, a comb 920 mounted on the comb mounting structure 911 and secured by screws 930. The comb 920 is usually made of metal or plastic and includes a plurality of vibratile reeds 921 for producing a melody in a single key when activated by the drum activator 940. In addition, the music box 900 has a motor 980, either powered by a wind-up spring or by an electric motor, connected to a drive 960 for rotating a drum actuator 940 disposed on the drive 960 like a wheel on an axle. Furthermore, the drive 960 may be connected by a series of gears such as 950 and 951 for transmitting power from the motor to other movable mechanisms (not shown). A limitation to this style of music box is that it has only one drum and one comb, and therefore can not play more complex music such as duets.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,570,976 evinces one solution to the challange of making a music box to play a duet by placing two complete music generating assemblies into the housing, wherein each music generating assembly has its own spring motor, drum actuator, comb and comb mount; however, major drawbacks to this solution include a substantially increased production cost and the need for the music box to be rather large in size. Another music box capable of playing duets is evinced by U.S. Pat. No. 356,251 which uses two drums with two combs engaging each drum such that two combs are arranged contiguously in the same plane and on one side of each drum. Similarily, the drawback to this music box is the large size resulting from the long actuator drums. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 593,761 discloses a music box having two combs, each on a separate comb mount, for engaging a star-wheel such that each comb has the same pitch to simultaneously sound a tone with the other comb. Again, the drawback of the music box disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 593,761 is the large amount of space required to accomodate a second comb mount disposed next to a first comb mount for the benefit of having a second comb engage an actuating device such as a star-wheel or a drum actuator.